l5afandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho
Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho é também chamada de Cidade da Violência Oculta na Cortesia Essa cidade foi o foco de conflitos Clã Leão-Clã Garça por séculos, crescendo cada vez mais para ficar a par com sua importância. Seu próprio nome é resultado desses confrontos frequentes, que fomentaram numerosas reuniões diplomáticas para negociar desacordos e estabelecer tratados de paz. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 38 Sendo a cidade mais ao norte nas terras do Leão, The Price of War, by Mari Murdock seu domínio foi contestado pelo Clã Garça. Her Father's Daughter, by D. G. Laderoute Primeiros Séculos Fundação Um acidente na história inicial do Império concedeu ao Clã Garça o controle do Vale Kintani, o Vale Dourado, uma região isolada mais valiosa próxima à Cidade Imperial. No Século V o Clã Leão construiu um castelo de apenas quatro andares chamado de Kita no Yosa (Fortaleza do Norte) para vigiar a Garça no Vale Kintani. Toshi Ranbo foi construída ao redor desse modesto castelo. O domínio do castelo foi concedido a uma nova família Vassala, a família Goseki, que lutou contra a Garça muitas vezes ao longo dos quinhentos anos seguintes. Propriedade Contestada No início do Século VII a Garça fez dois grandes ataques (que incluíram a captura de Toshi Ranbo por oito dias, embora o castelo tenha resistido) e o Leão retaliou com sua própria ofensiva, que quase capturou o Vale Kintani completamente. Ascensão e Queda do Tamanho da Cidade A vila do castelo cresceu e se tornou uma cidade, ganhando seu famoso nome, mas à altura do Século XII uma nova onda de conflitos fizeram com que ela diminuísse ao tamanho de um vilarejo modesto com apenas algumas centenas de habitantes. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 39 Século XII Tomada Pela Garça O pequeno povoado caiu perante Doji Retsu, o governante do Kintani e daimyô da família Tsume, vassala do Clã Garça. Conquistando o castelo em um ataque surpresa, ele erradicou a família Goseki e reivindicou Toshi Ranbo para a Garça, posse que seria mantida pelo apoio do domínio que o Clã Garça tinha sobre a Corte Imperial. a Família Daidoji assumiu o controle do castelo e melhorou suas defesas, acrescentando um conjunto de muralhas com portões ao redor do vilarejo e assegurando o controle da principal estrada da província. Contra-Ataques do Leão As campanhas subsequentes empreendidas pelo Leão, em busca de retomar sua propriedade, foram frustradas tanto por manobras políticas quanto por bélicas; ambos os lados investiram mais forças no conflito, o que culminou em uma grande batalha no ano de 1123. O Clã Garça tomou a cidade e reforçou suas forças de ocupação para forçar um exército doleão a se afastar das férteis Planícies de Osari, ao sul. O Campeão do Clã Leão Akodo Arasou fez campanha aos pés da cidade por algumas semanas, aguardando pela chegada de seu irmão mais velho, Akodo Toturi. Arasou tentou atacar os portões da cidade, falhando e morrendo diante as flechas atiradas por Doji Hotaru, a Campeã do Clã Garça. O Clã Unicórnio apresentou um pedido à Corte Imperial para que Toshi Ranbo fosse declarada como Propriedade Imperial, o que iria acabar com as hostilidades na região. A petição foi endossada pelo Clã Escorpião. Court Games (The Chrysanthemum Throne fiction), by D. G. Laderoute Os Espectros da Guerra A cidade garante à Garça uma grande posição ao norte e perdê-la os deixaria estrategicamente abertos em seu flanco nortista. o GEneral Daidoji Uji foi apontado como governador da cidade, e pareceu que cada um dos Grandes Clãs tinha interesse em Toshi Ranbo:: The Specters of War, by Lisa Farrell * O Caranguejo queria tomar vantagem da mina de jade recém-descoberta nas proximidades da cidade, o que os ajudaria muito a restabelecer seus suprimentos cada vez menores, necessários para combater as Terras Sombrias. * O Dragão indicou um interesse não verbalizado na cidade. Com as tensões aumentando entre os Grandes Clãs, o Dragão pode querer eliminar as chances de um clã rival conquistar uma fortaleza tão próxima ao seu território. * O Leão ainda alega que Toshi Ranbo é parte de seu território ancestral, e muitos entre o Leão veem a conquista da cidade com uma forma de honrar o seu campeão caído. * A Fênix deseja descobrir porque os espíritos inquietos estão assombrando o campo de batalha, e peticionaram o Imperador para poderem supervisionar a cidade pelo tempo que precisarem.. * O Escorpião vê a cidade como uma chave para tirar pode do Leão e da Garça, embora nunca iriam alegar um interesse além de que desejam governar a cidade "em nome do Imperador." * O Unicórnio está perigosamente perto de entrar em guerra com o Leão, e gostariam de usar a cidade contra o Leão — para forjar uma aliança com a Garça e estabelecer uma base flanqueando as terras do adversário. Administração do Escorpião Embora esta fortaleza do norte seja muito longe das terras tradicionais do Escorpião, acabou sendo o Clã Escorpião que se debruçou sobre a orelha do Imperador e o convenceu a conceder a eles autoridade sobre a cidade. By Imperial Decree (Toshi Ranbo Kotei Series result) Bayushi Yojiro foi apontado por Akodo Toturi, o Campeão de Esmeralda como Magistrado Chefe da cidade. A Call to Leadership, (Lion Clan letter) Castelo de Toshi Ranbo A fortaleza interna é um complexo que consiste de uma torre de menagem com quatro andares e um conjunto modesto de construções de suporte: quartéis, hospedarias, uma pequena câmara de corte (acréscimo da Garça), um santuário para os ancestrais e impressionantes santuários para Hachiman e Bishamon, tudo cercado por uma muralha com duas torres. Um composto ainda maior, cercando tudo isso, apresenta suas próprias muralhas, portões e torres, abarcando em sua região mais quartéis, campos de treinamento, dojô, alojamentos de oficiais e alojamentos de serviçais. Administradores Conhecidos * Daidoji Yoshiya * Kakita Sukenobu * Bayushi Yojiro Links Externos * Toshi Ranbo Categoria:Propriedades do Clã Garça Categoria:Propriedades do Clã Leão Categoria:Cidades Categoria:Propriedades do Clã Escorpião